tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Chibi's Ponies
A blog simply called Ask Chibi's Ponies is a place to ask questions to Moonlight Melody, Black Pepper, Bluebelle, Sunspot, Caramel Swirl, and Armonioso. Characters Moonlight Melody ChibiForte's ponysona as well as the "leader" of the bunch, so to speak. Her special talent is singing, and her cutie mark is a double eighth note. She is a rather "normal" pony, in terms of personality and actions - kind to her fellow Ponyville citizens, a bit on the quiet side unless you get to know her, etc. She is deathly afraid of anyone she isn't well acquainted with, and will often go as far as to cry if she's incredibly scared of interacting with a stranger. Melody loves to sing both for herself and for anyone who will listen. Melody is one of the two unicorns in her group of friends. She is the third oldest, after Caramel Swirl and Bluebelle. Her short nickname is simply "Melody." Caramel Swirl Although she is the oldest in her group of friends, she certainly does not act like it. Caramel loves anything sweet, to the point that chocolate is rumored to flow through her veins, rather than blood. Incredibly rambunctious and enthusiastic, Caramel will make her presence known to all. Her cutie mark is a wrapped chocolate square and wrapped caramel square side by side. Caramel is one of the two pegasi in her group of friends. Her short nickname is simply "Caramel." She resides in Cloudsdale with the other pegasi. Bluebelle Bluebelle appears shy, but is instead simply softspoken and calm. Her cutie mark, which is composed of two bells attached to a blue ribbon, symbolizes her special talent for ringing the bells of Ponyville. At every wedding in Ponyville, Bluebelle is the pony that is responsible for making sure the bells put together the entire event. It has been revealed that her hair does not naturally fall in a spiral curl formation - she uses her magic to style it every morning. Bluebelle is the second oldest after Caramel Swirl. Black Pepper In the words of Black Pepper herself, "Um... I can punch shit, and I can... uh... punch shit..? That's all I ever really do..." With a cutie mark of two empty comicbook-style action balloons, Pepper punches everypony enough that no words are needed. Although Pepper appears to be bold, brash, and ready for a fight, she has been shown to have a soft side as well. She is quite friendly and loyal to anyone who can see past her tough exterior. Of her five friends, she is the fourth oldest, with Caramel Swirl, Bluebelle, and Moonlight Melody coming before her. Sunspot Sunspot is the youngest of her friends. Her cutie mark, a heart with rays emanating from it, perfectly embodies her kind and caring spirit. Her special talent, which discovered when she used it on herself first, is to show love to other ponies and help them find reasons to love themselves. Like a little sunspot, she is surrounded by bright, warm energy. Her favorite hobby is to watch Cloudsdale's clouds drift by while the pegasi maintain them. Armonioso Armonioso, also known as Armon, is the only stallion in his group of friends. Often teased, even bullied on rare occasions, for being slightly more effeminate in appearance, Armon has a slight complex about his masculinity, and will become very upset when it is questioned. It is not uncommon for somepony to mistake him for a mare. He resides in Cloudsdale with the other pegasi, and has found his special talent in the wind. Much like Twilight Sparkle's ability to create music in the wind Armon has found that his powerful wings can create gusts of wind so fast and powerful that it will resonate as a musical note, much like playing a wind instrument. For this reason, his cutie mark takes the form of a bass clef. Category:Ask blog Category:OC Category:Ponysona